One Condition
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow x Neliel! Maybe other pairings...who knows. Neliel has been restored to her former glory, and Aizen has found new joy in sending her on missions with Grimmjow, and always with "One condition."
1. The First Mission

_Bwah! My first (serious) Bleach chapter fic! I think. _

_This will be...Grimmy x Nel, for sure, and maybe other pairings if I feel like it. Side pairings, because...well, maybe more'n that if I feel like it. Suggestions for those are helpful! And loved! _

_Soo...read it, enjoy, and keep it chilly, cos Bleach is not mine!_

&

_**One Condition**_

_**Chapter One-The First Mission**_

_"I will restore you to your former glory on one condition."_

_"One…condithion?" _

_"Yes. You will serve me, once more."_

&

Neliel had been restored to who, and what she had been before being exiled by Nnoitora. She had then been subjected to great amounts of training, and she had exceeded her previous level. She was filled with pride for her renewed status, and strength, and the fact that Barragan had stepped down so that she could do so. She had not wished to kill, after all, and he did not mind settling for quinto.

Aizen had restored another espada along with her, but it was not Nnoitora, as many would have suspected. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques returned to his rank, as well. Though, the difference in Neliel's rank and Grimmjow's rank meant that they rarely saw each other.

Aizen's top three espada were the ones that, for the most part, he wanted to save for the more intensive missions, the missions where he needed to be guaranteed success. Sometimes, things were different. It was a matter of choice.

Aizen called a meeting, and, as usual, his espada shuffled in before his arrival. There were three empty chairs, three missing espada. That meant that the last seated would have four spots to choose from instead of just one, but it was not a happy feeling.

Neliel took her spot, and was surprised when a blue haired espada sat beside her. She knew him, of course, as she knew every seated espada. However, he sparked her curiosity more than the others had. Stark and Halibel were above her, and more powerful, naturally, but she rarely associated herself with those ranked above her. Besides that, Halibel was a fanatic for Aizen, so that depressed Neliel a little bit every time she spoke with the segunda.

Ulquiorra had been interesting, at first. Then, she had noticed his flat, uninspired tone, the way he too worshipped Aizen fanatically, though not to the extreme of Halibel. Neliel was no fool, she bowed to Aizen, but she only took it so far. She was sensible enough to stay out of trouble, and in Aizen's good graces, but never more. She had enough responsibility being the tricero.

Barragan was rather interesting, for he was old, and filled with wisdom and experience. However, he slept a lot, and when he slept, he snored rather loudly. Besides that, he was grumpy, and he did not like talking to the bitch who had taken over his spot. Apparently he had been under the impression that "Neliel" had been some strange foreign men's name. She avoided him adeptly.

Of course, there was Yammy, but Yammy was considerably more boring than the rest. Rarely did an intelligent sentence escape his lips, and besides that, he was a womanizer. Though, that was well hidden beneath his so-called stupidity, but Neliel knew one when she saw one.

The fact that she sat beside Grimmjow for this particular meeting meant that she had a chance to learn about the espada she was most interested in. After all, she liked the way he looked, with his light blue hair, and subtly matching, green eye markings. She liked the way he walked, pumping his shoulders as he did so, showing how feral, how powerful he was. She loved the throaty way he talked, the way he sounded so…so bestial at times.

She stopped herself, deciding instead to admire his neckline…the way it smoothly cascaded into shoulders, a chest, and then into well-shaped abdomen muscles. What a creature, she thought. However, she expected her admirations to go unnoticed by him, which was rather impossible. Grimmjow turned his dark blue eyes on her, and frowned.

"The fuck are you staring at, woman?" he demanded, not using any respect even though she was ranked above him. It took her a moment to realize he had called her 'woman,' and when she did, she feigned outrage.

"My name is not woman!" she stated calmly, with an undertone of ferocity. "My name is Neliel, and you will refer to me as such."

"All right, woman." Grimmjow replied, a mocking smile stretching his lips. His eyes clearly told her that he thought she did not know his name.

"You dare persist? Do you forget my rank, Grimmjow?" she demanded of him, stressing the use of his name.

"Your rank…your rank is…tricero, but why should I give a damn?"

"Because, Mr. Sexta, I could break you in half." She returned, stressing the "sex" of "sexta" with a leer.

"I would have to return the favor." Grimmjow leaned toward her, his face moving dangerously close to hers.

"I doubt you would have the fortitude after I was through with you." She stated calmly. "Look sharp, Aizen-sama is arriving."

He sat up, looking as though nothing had happened, and sure enough, seconds later, the door opened, and Aizen waltzed in.

"Good morning, my dear espada." He greeted, with an undertone of mocking. Though, aside from Grimmjow, and some of the lower ranked espada, these truly were his most dear. Stark, who held the most power, Halibel, who worshipped him fanatically, Neliel, who had come back under his thumb, and Ulquiorra, his most faithful servant. They were beloved; they were precious. He could not lose them, he could not afford to. Of course, he did not wish to lose Grimmjow, either. Grimmjow fought, after all, and he needed someone who fought with the ferocity and intensity he did.

The tea was served, and Aizen was ready to speak. "As you know, "Karakura Town" has been laid waste to, and everyone has returned to their rightful places. Ichigo rests at home, in a slightly weakened state. I need someone to retrieve him. This is highly unusual, but have I got a volunteer to retrieve him?"

Grimmjow spoke up. "I'll go get the bastard."

"All right. You may, Grimmjow, on one condition."

"One…condition?"

"Bring Neliel with you. My orders are that he be brought to me alive, with no injuries. I understand a few minor ones, if he tries to fight, but anything more and you will be punished. Ulquiorra, I trust that you will bring Orihime back to me." Aizen stated, and Ulquiorra nodded dutifully.

Grimmjow looked to Neliel, frowning. He had to take the bitch with the staring problem? His eyes then traveled down _her_ neckline, and they widened to see how it expanded into an ample bosom, and then contracted into a slender torso. A great body to match a beautiful face, he found himself thinking. Then he found himself wondering who the fuck he was—what kind of man thought of those things? So she was a hot piece…big deal. He did not need to over think that!

"Grimmjow."

"Huh?"

"Grimmjow…are you ready to go?" Neliel demanded in a soft voice.

"Go…fuck, I'm ready to go anywhere with you."

"Huh?" Neliel looked confused.

"I mean…yeah, let's go." Grimmjow told her, and he rose, stretching his hand to her gallantly. She took it hesitantly, and he pulled her from her chair, and she fell against his body like a rag doll. Her eyes widened, and she was lost for words. Her mouth flopped open, and Grimmjow grinned, wrapping an arm about the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Grimmjow…what are you—"

"Shut up, woman." He muttered, his dark eyes darting around the room quickly, until he was sure everyone had left. Once he was satisfied, he dropped her hand and moved his hand to the back of her head, pressing his lips against hers, and keeping her face there so she could not get away. He would not let her, anyway. She gasped, but found herself returning his kiss ardently.

He eventually pulled away, letting her fall against him breathlessly. "Not bad." He stated offhandedly, though it had been the best kiss he had ever experienced. If she was that good at kissing, then she had to be good at other things, as well. It was not as though she were going to do those other things willingly, he thought regretfully.

"That's all you have to say about that?" Neliel demanded, laying her hands on his shoulders and backing him against a wall. "If you say the same about this, I'll make you suffer." She muttered, and then pressed her lips against his gently, at first, as though testing the waters. She grew more passionate as the kiss went on, delving her tongue within his mouth and exploring the cavern curiously. Grimmjow pushed her away with a groan, and cupped her cheek as if to show he was pleased with her before he could speak.

"Fantastic, Neliel…but if you keep doing that, I'll have to fuck you right here. You make it hard for a man to control himself." He muttered, laying his hand on her shoulder when she advanced on him again. "I mean it. We have a mission to do."

"Oh…you're right." Neliel grinned wickedly. "We do, don't we…" she yawned, and walked off, looking back at him. Why was he standing still, watching her? "Come on, Grimmjow, don't stand there staring dumbly." She requested, and finally went back to him, taking his hand in hers and dragging him off.

"Huh? Oh…" Grimmjow turned his head from her and smiled, unable to contain it. He had to admit, the feel of her hand around his was nice. Slowly, he moved his hand so that he could entwine his fingers in hers. Neliel looked at him, giving him a glare.

"You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you?" Neliel demanded, not yet dropping his hand.

"Well, if I can't kiss you…" he offered.

"Oh…hush." Neliel muttered, feigning a wounded composure. Grimmjow looked genuinely concerned, but she laughed in his face when he tried to ask her about it. "You worry, and worry, but forget who, and what I am!" she said with a prideful laugh. "You hush, now, and worry of yourself, and what I will do to you the next time we meet." She warned.

Grimmjow licked his lips. What she would do to him…that sounded very promising. Why would he worry? Where was the point? It was more like anticipate…

"Grimmjow…come on." Neliel demanded, tugging on his hand. Grimmjow snapped from his reverie, and followed. They happened to meet Aizen in the halls, and he smirked at the two, noting their linked hands. Of course, the sexta and tricero had forgotten about the fact that they were holding hands.

"I have one more condition for you."

"Huh?"

"You two are not to speak, or touch each other, until you have returned to Las Noches."

Grimmjow's jaw fell open, and Neliel attempted to stifle a laugh. How absurd!

"Carry on." Aizen commanded, waving his hands. Grimmjow and Neliel took a step away from each other, their faces flushed all of a sudden. They had been caught…and on their first mission together, too.


	2. The Mission

**Here is the second chapter of One Condition! I have decided that I will not be writing this lemony at all, because I'm bored of writing sex. And besides, some stories are better without it, so this will be one of those! Just hints of it, you know..**

**Also, Bleach belongs not to me, but to Tite Kubo! I own very little, and I break whatever I own, so it's a good thing I don't own Bleach, don't you think? **

**This chapter's rather amusing, I must say. **

…

**Chapter Two: The Mission**

Since they could not speak, or touch each other, the mission was made all the more impossible. Of course, once they were outside of Hueco Mundo, in the living realm, Aizen's eyes could not reach them, and thus they could do whatever they wanted. Obviously Grimmjow had forgotten of this fact, and Neliel was too amused to inform him. She let him cower in fear over Aizen's possible wrath, though she knew there was no chance.

Though, it was annoying that he kept going the wrong way, the opposite direction of Ichigo's reiatsu. She wanted to smack him upside the head so bad, and made the motion to several times, though she stopped herself. It would ruin the control she had, after all. She had to snap her fingers at him and jerk her head the way she wanted to go.

It was a grueling process, but eventually they made it to Ichigo Kurosaki's residence. She breathed a sigh of relief, much to Grimmjow's horror. To him, that was speaking. She glared at his expression of horror, and pounded her fist into her palm menacingly, as if to show what she would do to him later.

Much to her aggravation, the Kurosaki boy, that once she had followed and practically idolized, was in his room, but he was awake. That made things difficult. She motioned for Grimmjow to wait just outside the window while she jumped through. Neliel knew what great use he could be put toward; it was just getting Ichigo that would prove to be a problem.

Grimmjow sat idly on the windowsill, unnoticeable to Ichigo, as Neliel jumped through, landing neatly on the floor of Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat up in his bed, his eyes finding her in surprise.

"Nel…?" his voice was hesitant. "Is that you?"

She laughed inwardly as she shrugged. That would certainly trip Ichigo up. Grimmjow, she could tell, was watching her intently. She smiled sweetly and bowed to Ichigo, then pulled him in for a hug. This sent the strangest pang of jealousy through Grimmjow, for reasons he could not understand. Neliel pulled Ichigo from his bed, and to his feet. She then turned him so that she was facing Grimmjow. She grinned at him, and made lewd gestures at him behind Ichigo's back.

The look on Grimmjow's face was absolutely priceless. His jaw, or, rather, jaws, dropped wide open, his eyes quadrupled in size, and he seemed to be suffering apoplectic fits. She laughed silently, her own mouth wide open as her face collapsed in mirth. Grimmjow was definitely amusing, but she had never expected such a reaction.

"Nel…what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked. Neliel's mirth disappeared as she realized her hand was resting comfortably on Ichigo's rear. Well, that was unexpected. "I'm not that kind of g—"

A quick, powerful smack to the back of the head effectively silenced Ichigo. It was Neliel's turn to gaze upon Grimmjow in horror. Ichigo began to drop to the floor, unconscious, but Grimmjow quickly flung the boy over his shoulder, motioning with his thumb for them to leave.

Neliel waved her hands frantically, circling the room anxiously. Grimmjow stared at her in confusion, unaware of what she was attempting to convey, if anything. She suddenly pointed to a drop of blood on the carpet, and her motions told him clearly that he had hit too hard, and that she wanted to hit him, possibly kill him. Grimmjow smacked his forehead and nearly made a motion to drag Neliel home, but stopped himself mid-motion, gazing at his hand in horror. He had almost touched her!

Neliel paced the room again, catching sight of a rug. She jumped up and down excitedly, and Grimmjow found himself watching raptly the path her breasts traveled as she did so, and salivating visibly. Neliel caught that as soon as she stopped bouncing, and for a moment a light in her eyes was visible, but then she took on an angry pose. She pulled the rug over the blood on the carpet, and then jumped out of the window, the wind from her flight ruffling Grimmjow's hair.

Her actions spoke clearly to him. They said "We'll discuss this later…and you will suffer." He followed her quickly, and stepped into the garganta she was holding open for him. Soon enough, they were once more in Las Noches, and she was ranting to him.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how foolish you seemed? You're lucky that I'm not going to tell the truth of what happened! There was no need for such force! What do you think—who do you think you are? What kind of idiot are you?" Neliel demanded fiercely, stopping Grimmjow in the hall and gripping the fabric of his top.

"Hey! That's not fair! How was I supposed to know what the fuck you wanted me to do when I couldn't talk to you? It's not my fucking fault, Neliel! Shit…Calm your ass down!"

She backed away, and sighed. Well, he had at least called her by her name. Besides, they had Ichigo, and that was their mission. "Come on, let's go take him to Aizen-sama. Then, I can deal with my frustration, as long as he wants nothing more." Neliel stated. Grimmjow licked his lips, and grinned lasciviously at Neliel. "Don't go jumping to conclusions. Just because I am agreeing with you does not mean I am not still angry."

"Oh, so does that mean I can't be angry, too?"

"You can be as angry as you want."

"Can I now? Well, fuck, I'm pretty angry. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him and his unconscious load to Aizen's throne room, where he promptly dropped her hand and followed her in.

"We brought you Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen-sama." Neliel stated obediently, and with a hint of arrogant pride. Aizen smiled down at her, and then at Grimmjow.

"Ah, good work. You have even beat Ulquiorra. You two are more efficient than I would have thought. You are both dismissed, after you place him in a holding cell, similar to that of Inoue Orihime's. Grimmjow, you know the one I speak of, correct?"

"Yeah, Aizen-sama." The prospect of being dismissed was too much to be too disrespectful.

"Good. Then, go."

They went, and placed Ichigo in the holding cell just as he was waking up.

"What the hell is going on here? Why am I here? Nel…?"

"Yes, it is I, Ichigo. But I prefer to be called Neliel, or Nel-sama." She told him coolly, as she left the room.

"But—Nel—"

"You heard her, didn't you? Nel-sama." Grimmjow stated cruelly, and left as well, shutting the door behind him and sealing it with reiatsu. Neliel gripped his hand in hers suddenly, and he found himself being dragged to her quarters. "Hey, where the fuck are you taking me? Woman…"

"Tch, you were doing so well with remembering my name, too." She sighed softly.

"You've got a death grip on my hand, you know, Neliel." He told her with a grimace.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She stated sincerely, suddenly flinging him onto her large, comfortable bed.

"You were such a bitch to that kid." Grimmjow told her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"That's who I am, and who I was. It's not really such a big deal, Grimmjow." She returned with a shrug. "I can think of much bigger and better things for you to worry about." She grinned as she advanced on him, straddling him as she brought her lips to his. "Besides, he'll get over it one day." She murmured into his mouth.

Grimmjow was at a loss for words. Fuck, he didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted her; that was all. He found himself wondering if she wanted him, as well. Then, he found himself realizing how idiotic that was. Of course she wanted him, why the fuck would she be on top of him, moving her body over his so suggestively, and kissing him for all she was worth. So much for innocence, he thought.

"You want me, Grimmjow, don't you…?" she murmured, her breath hot against his skin. All he could manage was a nod. "Of course you do." She grinned, nudging at his face with her nose. Her hands roved over his body, and he shivered beneath her, anxious for her to begin.

Shit, she was amazing. He wondered how the hell he had gotten so lucky. She stopped moving suddenly, and he realized that her head was resting on his chest, and her breathing was slow and rhythmic. She was asleep.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered, finding that he was too aroused to sleep. "Dammit…dammit…" he cursed, finding that he could not wake her no matter what he did. He tugged on her hand, desperately trying to rouse her from her sleep, but she was so deep in it that he found he could not. "Oh, fuck…come on!" he groaned.

For a moment, he contemplated desecrating her body while she slept, ripping her apart with his—

A slight shift of her body in her sleep ended that thought process. Even if she had been arousing him with her conscious movements, she was no longer conscious. He would not stoop to Nnoitora's perverted level, and he would control his urges. But it was oh so hard! Quite literally, in fact.

"Dammit!"

There was no way this was happening. He had never had a problem like this before. Every time he was aroused, someone was there to quickly alleviate the pressure. This time, someone was there, but she was doing nothing to alleviate. She was sleeping, and he dared not use her body while she was not aware.

His twisted code of honor prevented him from doing so.

"Neliel, Neliel…wake up."

He earned another shift in her position, which only caused her body to bear down on his harder, and did nothing to lessen his arousal. He couldn't bear to push her off of him, for after all, these were her quarters, and he ran the risk of offending her, and she was already angry. He was going to die if nothing changed, he thought. She suddenly rolled off of him of her own accord, lying next to him, her breathing soft and even.

"Ah…" Grimmjow rolled onto his side, his back facing hers. If he wasn't so aroused, he would have thought about pressing against her, for the feel of her body against his was warm and pleasing. However, that would do nothing to lessen that arousal. Damn me and my animalistic urges, he cursed himself.

Eventually, he felt relief enough to fall asleep. He awoke to Neliel's still unconscious form pressing against his body again, and he groaned. Maybe she would wake this time.

"Neliel…" he tugged lightly on her arm. Her eyes opened, and he was rewarded this time with a hard THWACK on the top of his head, thus rendering him unconscious.

She, unlike him, had no qualms about using his unconscious body for her pleasure…

…

**Bwah! Well, there it were! **

**I'm going to wander away from Grimmjow and Neliel in the next chapter, but the next "pairing" thing will be a surprise, because I haven't decided yet. **

**If you've got any ideas, please, indulge and tell me in a review! **

**Ah'kay, I'm good now. **

**Being grammatically incorrect on purpose is fun! **


	3. A Different Animal

**A Different Animal**

Halibel sat alone in the room with her fraccion, eating dinner in silence. She had threatened her fraccion with horrible training if they did not remain silent. She preferred eating alone, but for some reason, they had decided to come along with her.

"Halibel-sama, I wanted to—"

"Silence, Mila Rose." She commanded wearily, tired of having to lash out at them. "It was your choice to eat with me, and I eat in silence. If you cannot be silent, leave." She stated.

"Yes, Halibel-sama."

"Thank you." Halibel promptly finished her meal, and then she left.

"What the hell is her problem?" Apache demanded, suffering from a handprint on her face from Halibel's wrath.

"Halibel-sama does not like to eat when others are watching." Sun-Sun revealed.

"What?! How the hell do you know that, Sun-Sun?" Mila Rose demanded ferociously.

"I simply listen when she speaks to me, unlike you fools." She stated in her superior, yet modest way.

"Sun-Sun! You bitch!"

As it always ended with the fraccion, Mila Rose and Apache double-teaming Sun-Sun, who would always win their battles with words.

Halibel moved through the halls like a tan phantom, the swishing of her hakama the only noise betraying her movement.

"Halibel-sama?" a voice greeted her. She spun, her beryl eyes catching sight of another pair of beryl eyes, set in a pale face.

"Ulquiorra." She stated simply, nodding.

"Where is it that you are going so late in the evening?" he asked, seemingly curiously.

"You are quite talkative tonight, aren't you? It is not any of your business, really." She turned to leave.

Ulquiorra appraised her boldly, and then scoffed. "You are going to Aizen-sama's quarters, aren't you? Why else would you be in such a hurry?"

She turned on him. "I do not know which rumors you listen to, but my devotion to Aizen-sama does not extend nearly that far." She echoed his scoff. "But I have heard that yours does."

"That is incorrect as well. However, it does please me that the rumors are not true. You see, I thought you were trash because you gained your rank due to sleeping with Aizen-sama. However, that is not the case, is it?"

"Of course not. If that were how I had gained my rank whom is to say that Loly and Menoly would not be espada? Perhaps one of them would have taken your rank, Ulquiorra." She seemed to tease him, however, it was hard to discern due to her emotion-concealing collar.

"You have a valid point, I must admit, and concede." He stated mildly, and his demeanor seemed to become more melancholy than usual, and Halibel could see that he had something on his mind. "Would you train me, Halibel-sama?" he asked, after a very long pause.

"Train you? Why, may I ask?"

"I feel that my current strength is inadequate to serve Aizen-sama. If I should be needed, I would prefer to be far more powerful than I am currently."

"Fine. I will train you. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Unless you do not wish to begin training." She returned, her eyes narrowing.

"Fine."

&…

Grimmjow awoke to find that he was still in Neliel's bed, though she was gone. There was the distinctive sound of water running, and he felt strangely satisfied. What the hell?

"Ugh…" he groaned and rolled over, wondering why he no longer felt even a trace of arousal. He felt the covers, and they were relatively dry. "Seriously…what the hell?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Oy! Neliel! What the hell did you do to me last night?" he demanded, wondering why the top of his head hurt…like someone had given him a good hit.

"You're awake? I thought you might have died. The way you were wheezing while I was having my way with you last night…" she giggled as she poked her head out of her bathroom door.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he demanded furiously.

"I had my way with you when you passed out. Why? What's wrong with that?"

Grimmjow's mouth flopped open. He was absolutely speechless. She had done what his code of honor had prevented him from doing? Then it would have been all right! She wouldn't have cared! "You…you…you didn't wake me up?"

"I couldn't. You just moaned a bunch. So I took matters into my own hands." She grinned, satisfied.

"Son of a bitch…" Grimmjow muttered angrily. "I didn't even fucking dream about it."

"Should I be sorry? Because I'm really not. I had a good time."

"I didn't do it to you when you were asleep!"

"You should have. I would have woken up." She grinned mischievously. He groaned in frustration.

Grimmjow definitely was not happy. He was not so angry, but he was determined to get Neliel back for this slight to his pride. Never had any woman had her way with him in his sleep.

"Grimmjow, are you mad? I'll make it up to you!" she cried, flinging herself onto him and kissing him passionately.

So much for vengeance.

&…

He lay in the bed, stretching his legs lazily.

"Grimmjow, come on. We've got to go." She told him, feigning a bad mood.

"We've got all the time in the world, woman."

"Woman?"

"Nel."

"Come on, I'll dress you myself if I have to—and don't you want a shower?" she demanded. He sighed and swung his naked legs over the bed.

"Yeah, I guess. Aren't you gonna join me?"

"No, I've already taken mine. My hair's still wet." She told him.

"What are you saying, Nel?" he demanded, taking it as a slight to his pride.

"Oh, calm yourself, Grimmjow. My hair is practically to my hips. It takes at least a half hour to dry." She told him in a bored voice. "If I take another shower, I'll have to wait for it to dry. Now, go!" she pushed his back lightly.

"I don't want to smell like a damn girl!"

"Oh, shut up and go!" she demanded impatiently, shoving him into her shower and closing the door. She stood in the bathroom, however, looking in the mirror to brush her hair before it fogged up. She dressed before Grimmjow finished his shower, unwilling to have him be tempted to do anything before they left. They had a meeting to go to, after all.

And she wagered, another mission with a condition.

"Hurry up in there, Grimmjow! We're going to be late!" she cried furiously. "There's a meeting! Hurry!"

"You coulda told me that, I wouldn't have shaved." Grimmjow retorted, and her eyes widened. Shave what…and with what? She was suddenly curious, and she opened the bathroom door, looking up and down his very naked body.

"Shave what, Grimmjow?" she asked with an almost childlike curiosity.

"None of your damn business, woman." He returned, his eyes fierce.

"Oh, fine!" she waved her hands. "Like I'm scared of you anyway!" she poked him.

"You damn well should be!" he growled, and she laughed at him.

"But I'm not! Get dressed, or I'll be forced to slice you up."

"No you won't!"

"Try me." Her hand rested on the hilt of Gamuza, and he sighed, resigned to getting dressed.

"Hey, let me borrow one of your uniforms, Nel." He demanded, and she giggled.

"You're not serious?"

"Why the hell not?"

She stood up straight, and he did the same. She just so happened to be an inch or two taller than him. Why the hell hadn't he noticed that? Well, it did not really matter. He wasn't sure why the hell he had asked for her uniform, anyway. He wasn't a fucking cross dresser!

"I'm just fucking with you, Nel." He told her as he dressed. "It wouldn't fit me anyway. It'd be a bit loose in this area." He indicated his chest area, where she certainly was not lacking. Besides, he liked to show off his muscles, and he could not do that with her uniform.

"Come on! Let's go!" she tugged on his hand. He looked down at it curiously, and she rolled her eyes at him and dragged him off to the meeting, where they took their seats.

She noticed that Ulquiorra had seated himself beside Halibel, and she raised a curious brow at that. After all, they were speaking to each other in hushed tones. She frowned at Grimmjow, and reached for his hand under the table. He squeezed hers, and rolled his eyes at her.

Aizen walked in, beginning to speak as he did so. Grimmjow did not catch his words, but Neliel seemed to be listening intently.

It wasn't until he heard "Grimmjow and Neliel" that he began to pay attention.

"Grimmjow and Neliel, the two of you will be going to the living world to investigate. However, there is one condition. Once you leave the garganta, you must not remain near each other, and the only excuse for this is if one of you fails, or falls in battle.

"I do want the both of you to return alive, after all."

He finished up the meeting, and Neliel sighed softly, shaking her head.

"What the hell kind of mission is that?" he demanded, and Neliel's nails dug into Grimmjow's hand. "Ow! Woman!"

"Simple. He wishes for us to fight while we are there." She stated, and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

A fight? This mission might not be so bad, after all.

&

_Well, I wandered away from GrimNel for a little while, anyway._


	4. Let's Fight

**Let's Fight**

Neliel sighed as she walked through the halls of Las Noches, Grimmjow glued to her side.

"Fuck…I'm hungry." He muttered, and her golden eyes conveyed her irritation. She wished to perform the mission as quickly as possible, and if they had to make a pit stop to eat, then that would be increasing the time it took them.

Then she realized that she was hungry, as well. With a sigh, she took a turn and led him to a kitchen brusquely.

"Sate your hunger." She commanded calmly, fixing a bowl of noodles for herself. It was quick, simple, and filling. She handed Grimmjow a can of sardines that apparently Gin or someone had picked up in the living world.

For a long moment, he stared at it, as though waiting for it to open of its own volition. When the hateful glare he fixed upon it did not work, he ripped it apart with his bare hands, jumping in surprise as the oil and sardines spilled out on the counter.

"Fool. You are planning on cleaning that counter when you finish, correct?" Neliel demanded coldly. He shrugged.

"Fuck, I guess. Let me eat first, woman—I mean, Neliel."

She smiled, pleased that he had used her name. She felt that that deserved a reward, however slight it may be, and she reached over, picking up a slippery sardine between forefinger and thumb.

With a swift motion, she was forcing the morsel between his lips, and he was sucking the leftover juices from her fingers greedily.

She could not help being aroused by those actions, and she pulled away quickly, moving to her bowl of noodles, beginning to devour them before Grimmjow could make an advance on her.

He ignored her, deciding that the sardines took precedence over sex with Neliel. Food was fuel, and he was a man. He lived by the three "F's"—Food, Fighting, and Fucking. Of course, shitting would be in there if he could figure out a word beginning with "F" to use.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked, and he grimaced.

"No, all I've had is those damn fish things—I'm still hungry." He complained, and she sighed, fetching another bowl of noodles, and beginning to spoon-feed him.

She was rather irritated with his slow pace, but when he caught her hand and took a handful of noodles, she was taken by surprise. Her surprised tripled as he brought that fistful of noodles to her mouth. She could not help nibbling on the limp cylinders, drooling as the taste of his hand washed through her mouth.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured, sighing softly.

"All right, let's go."

"I'm still hungry."

"For food?"

"For you."

She was then upon him, pressing him down on the table, and exposing only the parts of him and herself that were needed.

"Neliel…"

"Shh…" she murmured, kissing his jaw sweetly. The sweetness of her kisses made his surprise grow as her teeth sank into his flesh, devouring his taste greedily.

He moaned and writhed, and she was pleased with what she had done to him, and what she continued to do to him.

It wasn't until after she was piecing together the bottom of her uniform that she recalled that they had a mission to complete. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Let's go. Night will be falling when we arrive in the realm of the living." Neliel informed him, and he growled lowly.

"Damn. Didn't take that long, did it?"

"Do not be foolish. Had we taken longer, someone would have discovered our actions." She stated calmly as she led him through the halls of Las Noches. It was as though she held no fear of becoming prey, and fighting a possible death match.

He surely didn't, but she seemed like she would. Just how much confidence did this woman hold?

She opened a garganta with her fingers, moving close to him to plant a passionate kiss upon his lips before disappearing through it.

"Damn…" so she was a tiny bit afraid, after all.

Neliel moved through the realm of the living, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She landed atop an old, dilapidated warehouse, beside one nearly identical. For reasons unknown, she felt repelled from the place. She willed herself to go on, landing neatly atop the roof.

She seemed to have broken a barrier of some kind, but did not let it concern her. She let her reiatsu flare up as she sonido'd away from the building, landing in an alleyway. She sighed, not liking the prospect of a fight. She knew Grimmjow was happy.

--

Grimmjow stood atop the rooftop to a house, smirking as he let his reiatsu flare, much like he had felt Neliel do. No contact was a shitty condition, but the prospect of a fight made up for that.

And soon, he would have it, for he saw a bald man stalking down the street.

"Oy! You! You an arrancar?" he called up toward Grimmjow, a bloodthirsty grin straining his lips.

"I might be." He returned.

"Don't bullshit me."

"Yeah. Sexta espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

"Oh? An espada? Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of Eleventh Squad."

"Ah, a weakling, eh?"

"Weak my ass!"

"We'll just see about that!" Grimmjow sneered and drew Pantera, grinning.

"Damn straight!"

--

Neliel rested her back against a wall, knowing a fight would find her soon. She had felt the strange meld of reiatsu, that of a shinigami and a hollow—though the shinigami was slightly stronger.

Soon enough, the source found her.

"Oy."

A short, blonde girl with pigtails, and a red sweat suit approached Neliel. She looked down to the girl, and smirked arrogantly.

"Sarugaki Hiyori." She introduced quickly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tricero espada."

"Ooh, an espada? And with such a killer rank! Damn!" she snickered, and drew her sword. "I'm gonna kill you." She said coldly.

"Go on and try." Neliel raised her chin arrogantly.

--

Grimmjow and Ikkaku stood in the air, panting lightly. Both foreheads glistened in sweat and blood, and they smirked at each other.

"This is fucking great!" Grimmjow exclaimed, and Ikkaku's grin widened to show that he shared the sentiment.

He charged at the espada, moving for a slash to his upper stomach, above the hollow hole. He was blocked, and sent flying back.

"Damn." He muttered the curse, and went for Grimmjow again. They clashed swords, and fought at a close stance, drawing blood occasionally.

Though he was keen on the fight, Grimmjow managed to keep a lock on Neliel's reiatsu, remembering to run to her aid should she need it.

--

Hiyori charged at Neliel, who took the time to draw Gamuza, and block Hiyori's blade. The spirit pressures clashed, and Hiyori grinned.

"You die here." She said coldly, and Neliel scoffed.

"Quite the contrary." She muttered, thrusting back on her blade and knocking Hiyori back.

Her blade came down multiple times in a short time period, drawing blood on several occasions.

Hiyori grew angry and growled as she charged forth, slashing Neliel multiple times, resulting in great amounts of blood, and surprise heavy in the espada's eyes.

Just as Neliel dived forth to perform the finishing blow another blade met her blade, and her eyes widened. A blonde man—she couldn't tell what he was, but his reiatsu was like that Hiyori's—stood before her.

"My my, Hiyori, you are impulsive tonight. I'll finish this." He stated, using the opportunity to catch Neliel by surprise, impaling her through the stomach. She slumped forward, coughing blood into her hand as his sword withdrew. She fell to her knees, spluttering.

"No…" she murmured, her vision fading. Too much blood had been lost in just one strike! She couldn't let herself fade so easily!

--

Grimmjow continued to fight Ikkaku with a large grin, delighting in the blood they'd drawn, and the fulfillment he was gaining. It was amazing; it was euphoric.

It was battle.

He satisfied his own urges for blood by slicing Ikkaku up, and the shinigami gratefully returned the favor.

"You're good, Shinigami."

"Damn right! You're not bad yourself, arrancar."

Just then, Grimmjow felt Neliel's fading reiatsu, and recalled the part of the mission. He had to retrieve her.

"Hate to cut this short, but something just came up." Grimmjow muttered as he took off.

"Wait! Where the hell are you—" Ikkaku began, but it was too late. Grimmjow had already disappeared. "Fuck, that was getting good, too." He muttered.

--

Neliel held herself up by her hands, practically pleading the two not to hurt her any more. Then, she felt Grimmjow's presence nearing, and remembered Aizen's orders.

"Oy! Get the hell away from my woman!" he demanded, and Neliel cringed despite her pain. She was no one's woman!

However, she hadn't the strength to correct him, nor the heart. After all, he would be saving her life.

"Come on, Nel. Looks like you got yourself in too deep here. Let's get the hell home." He said as he flung her over his shoulder unceremoniously. She could barely put up a struggle due to her weakened stated, and she let her cheek rest against his back.

"The hell do you think you're going?" Hiyori demanded, clearly wanting a fight.

"Hueco Mundo, brat. I can't disobey my orders." He growled. Neliel whimpered weakly and shifted. "'Sides, she's dying, and I gotta take care of her. I might hafta come back her and kick your asses for doing all this to her." He threatened, before leaving in a garganta quickly.

He lightly jostled Neliel to see if she was at least living, and she moaned softly, clearly in pain. He'd remedy that soon. He visited Orihime's quarters, and set Neliel on the floor.

"Heal her."

"Heal--?"

"You heard me!"

"Shun'Ou, Ayame!" Orhime called, waving her hands and watching as her orange shield was put in place, and Neliel's wounds were healed.

She stirred, and rose quickly, crushing Grimmjow in a firm hug. "Thanks." She murmured.

"It was orders. No need…"

"You could have ignored orders." She murmured, as he dragged her from the room without a glance toward Orihime. The human girl merely sighed and went to lie on her plush couch.

Grimmjow brought Neliel to the throne room, supporting her carefully, though really he wished to only be near her.

Who knew what lay in store for them in the depths of Aizen's throne room.

--

_A/N: Mm…I tried to make the fights good, but I kinda sorta gave up halfway through. I'm sorry! I'll make up for it if you guys are mad! I swear! _

_I'd so start a new story now, but I'm gonna go sleep now. I'm tired. And I hope I portrayed Ikkaku all right! I dunno if I did, but oh well. I was too lazy to do much research. Next chappy! Later on. –nod- ) _


	5. Make Me Strong

_Make Me Strong_

Halibel's blade ran through Ulquiorra's pale skin, for he had not been able to dodge her blade in time. The dark trickle of blood felt warm on his otherwise cool skin, and he held a faint air of surprise about him.

He fought her back, finally drawing his own blade in order to clash with Halibel's. The sparks flew, but he found that he could not best her in any shot. "Damn." He muttered, but other than that showed no break in his apathetic exterior.

Sweat trickled into his eyes, and he cursed himself for letting such a huge gap in the power of two ranks form. The cuatro should at least be able to defend against the segunda, possibly the primero, but he could barely even do that.

He was grateful to Halibel for training him, and she had been relentless in her training. She had been driving him into the ground for the past couple of sessions, and he was glad for that. He would resent her if she took it easy on him, but she knew when to back off and let him take a break.

He dodged her blade several more times, finally pointing his finger at her and charging a cero. With the flat end of her blade, Halibel slammed her zanpakuto into his finger, causing him to lose the cero and the formerly not broken state of his finger.

"Shit." He muttered, biting the inside of his cheek without showing a hint of pain. It did hurt, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened. Halibel sheathed her sword, and he returned the favor.

"Let me escort you to the medical wing." Halibel offered, and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Fine." He said curtly, and she took him by the elbow, which surprised him greatly. He had never seen her touch anyone except to bring them pain, and to think that she was touching him in a gentle way was absurd.

Still, his eye saw it happening, and thus he knew it was no illusion.

She led him swiftly to the nearest medic, and his finger was back to normal. There was no more throbbing pain, and he sighed softly, strangely warmed to feel that Halibel's hand still rested upon his elbow, though it was strange.

"Will you share the evening meal with me?" Halibel asked softly, almost nervously. He wondered what could make her voice quaver so, and realized quickly that it was the fact that she would have to reveal her mouth and what lay beneath her collar to him if he dined with her.

"Not if it would make you uncomfortable, Halibel-sama."

"Not at all." She returned confidently, the quaver he had detected before in her voice completely nonexistent.

"I suppose I could dine with you." He accepted, with a shrug. She led him to the dining room she frequented in silence. This night they shared the room with just each other. Halibel had advised her fraccion to stay clear of her for a good month or two, except for when she had returned to her quarters for the evening.

"You must eat well if you are to grow stronger." Halibel informed him suddenly, watching as the serving arrancar served their meal. She began to loosen her collar once he was gone, revealing her mouth to Ulquiorra, the bone fragments contrasting her face boldly.

Ulquiorra found himself thinking that she was rather beautiful in a strange way. He also found himself thinking that Halibel was insecure about her looks, and that was the reason that she wore that tall collar. It was no matter to him, for his thoughts were different.

"Thank you for having me."

"You are welcome." Halibel replied as she began to eat silently, noting that Ulquiorra had waited until she had taken her first bite to take his first. She marveled at his politeness, and was greatly pleased with it.

Once they had finished eating, they sat still for a long moment, just staring at each other. They seemed to be sizing each other up, but if anyone were to walk in and catch sight, they'd not be able to say just what was going on.

Halibel slowly zipped her collar back up, obscuring the bottom half of her face once again.

"Tomorrow at our usual place, midday." She stated, and he nodded. They left each other at a fork in the corridor.


End file.
